Kagura
by nyAgodesu
Summary: sedikit cerita antara Sougo dan Kagura dan kehidupan menikah mereka yang tidak terlalu lama


Wajah pucat itu menghancurkan hati Sougo yang tidak mampu melihatnya. Nafas Sougo gemetaran, berbeda dengan wanita di depannya yang sudah tidak menghembuskan udara lagi. Kenapa?. Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Sougo sendirian?.

Sougo terjatuh, lututnya gemetaran lemas. Kepalanya masih tidak memproses keadaan di sekelilingnya. Pipinya basah akan airmata yang tidak ia sadari mengalir terus menerus. Kondou mengajak Hijikata meninggalkan ruangan itu, sama seperti Gintoki yang sudah keluar dari ruangan.

 _Hei, apakah kau tahu?_

Ketua divisi satu itu melempar pedangnya jauh-jauh. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sosok yang terbaring di tengah ruangan berselimutkan kain berwarna puth bersih. Ia lalu memegang pipi wanita yang tertidur dengan tenang di sana. Dingin. Berbeda dengan hari itu, ketika wanita ini hanya seekor bocah yang tidak mampu merebut perhatiannya dan menggantikan sosok Aneue di dunia Sougo.

 _Arti dari 'Kagura' itu..._

Bohong, bukan?

Karena Gintama hanyalah dunia berisi plagiat...

 **.**

 **Kagura**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warnings: deathfic, OOC, TYPO'S, Dll**

 **catatan: _italic_ buat flashback ya**

 **.**

 **Setahun yang lalu**

 _Malam penuh bintang itu sangat cerah, berbeda dengan Sougo yang seakan merefleksikan kata malam yang sesungguhnya. Bajunya basah akan darah, Kondou-san baru saja memintanya membereskan tempat perdagangan illegal senjata yang berada di dalam kawasan kabuki-chou. Ia tidak kaget lagi bagaimana semaraknya klub-klub bar kabuki-chou mampu menutupi gelapnya tempat perdagangan dengan lampu lampu hias mereka. Tenpat di mana seharusnya tidak ada anak kecil yang berjalan sendirian bersama anjingnya di sini seperti seseorang di depannya._

 _" Ara, Sadaharu, jangan dekat-dekat anjing kampung seperti itu! nanti kalau kau hamil karena dia aku tidak mau membawamu ke tempat persalinan aru!" teriak Kagura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sougo. Sougo memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung dengan tenang._

 _" Bagus untukmu, China musume, akhirnya Sadaharu mau membawamu jalan-jalan huh?"_

 _TRAAAANG!_

 _Pedang Sougo kembali beradu dengan payung ungu milik Kagura dan dibarengi dengan deathglare yag bertemu. Kagura mendecih._

 _" Aku yang membawanya jalan-jalan, dasar sadis," umpat Kagura._

 _" Siapa yang kau panggil anjing jalanan? Dan bukannya kau yang sadis, hah?" balas Sougo. Mereka berdua lalu melompat mundur. Kagura membuang pandangannya._

 _" Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kagura._

 _" Itu pertanyaan ku, untuk apa bocah sepertimu keluar malam-malam? Kau ingin menjadi salah satu wanita malam itu?" balas Sougo. Kagura lalu mengemut sukombunya yang ke 16 hari ini, dan menunduk._

 _" Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya pelan. Sougo tersenyum kecil._

 _" Pasti kau berantem dengan Danna ya? Dasar bocah," ledek Sougo, memancing darah Kagura naik ke atas kepalanya. Tapi Sougo segera menyambungkan kalimatnya._

 _" Cepat pulang. Bersyukurlah kau masih punya seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah," Sougo berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kagura. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Kagura meraih pundaknya, dan menariknya agar berbalik dan langsung menatap pupil mata Kagura._

 _" Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi orang yang menunggumu pulang,"_

 _Pipi Sougo memanas. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tetapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Kagura yang memerah. Mulut Sougo terbuka._

 _" A..."_

 _PLAAAK!_

 _Bruuugh!_

 _Tubuh Sougo tersungkur setelah ia menerima tamparan langsung dari tangan Kagura. Kagura berlari sambil tertawa keras-keras._

 _" AKU BERCANDA SADIS IDIOT! MUAHAHAHAH!"_

 _Sougo menyeringai kesal. Ia merasa dibodohi, karena itu besoknya ia langsung melamar Kagura di depan Gintoki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hidup bersama Kagura tidak lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau kau paham bahwa ia hanya akan membuatkanmu tamago kake gohan setiap pagi dan tidak ingin pusing dengan kegiatan mengurus rumah. Sougo sedikit menyesal kenapa ia menikahi Kagura dengan hal sepele seperti waktu itu._

 _Setiap kali ia ingin berangkat kerja Kagura akan menendangnya keluar rumah, dan lebih parah ketika ia pulang kerja. Ia pasti akan disambut dengan kalimat 'Kenapa kau pulang?' atau 'aku akan membunuhmu kalau aku tahu kamu selingkuh'. Yang kalimat-kalimat seperti itu akan naik level ketika Kagura masuk ke bulan PMS nya._

 _" Tadaima-"_

 _BUAAKH!_

 _Bruuugh!_

 _Sougo tersungkur. Belum lima menit setelah ia membuka pintu, istrinya yang manis sudah memukul Sougo hingga ia tersungkur di depan pintu dan menarik Sougo perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam rumah. Hijikata yang masih sedikit mabuk segera sadar. Ia lalu berlari pergi, mengabaikan kalimat SOS Sougo yang mengharapkan pertolongan darinya._

 _BLAAAM!_

 _BRAAAKH!_

 _Kagura melempar tubuh Sougo ke atas sofa dan mengambil dompet suaminya. Wajah Kagura langsung cerah ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan sejumlah uang dari sana dan melempar dompet malang milik Sougo. Ia memegang dagu Sougo dan mengangkatnya, memaaksa Sougo untuk melihat langsung ke pupil mata istrinya._

 _" Kerja bagus, Suamiku," Sougo dengan senyum yang kaku segera menjawab._

 _" Tentu saja, istriku..."_

 _" Haah?!"_

 _" ... Yang cantik," dan Kagura segera menepuk-nepuk kepala Sougo. Akhirnya Sougo bisa bernafas lega. Terakhir kali ia melawan Kagura dengan mode sadisnya, tubuhnya ditemukan dengan kondisi tidak sadar setelah 3 hari di nyatakan menghilang. Ia harus menginap di rumah sakit dan baru keluar sebulan kemudian._

 _Kagura lalu melihat sebuah surat yang jatuh dari kantung Sougo. Ia mengambil dengan ekspresi siap membunuh Sougo kalau saja surat itu adalah surat cinta entah dari siapa. Tetapi ia segera sesenggukan ketika membaca isinya._

 _Kali ini apa? Sougo tidak sempat untuk istirahat dan tiba-tiba Kagura memeluknya. Sangat erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskan Sougo. Sougo berdiri sambil melepaskan pegangan Kagura secara paksa._

 _" APA-APAAN SIH CHINA MUSUME?!"_

 _Kagura menunjukkan kertas tadi yang ternyata surat tugas Sougo. Memang. Ia akan pergi dari Edo selama beberapa minggu. Kagura memukul-mukul dada Sougo._

 _" SADIS BODOOH! KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN ISTRIMU?!"_

 _Dan kali ini Sougo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berisik. Kasar. Tidak bisa masak. Sadis. Tetapi bagaimanapun Kagura akan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang hangat. Istrinya dan hanya milik Sougo sendiri. Sougo lalu membiarkan Kagura menangis di dalam pelukannya untuk sepanjang malam._

.

.

.

Harusnya ia tidak pergi.

Sougo segera kembali ke Edo setelah Gintoki menelphonenya dan mengatakan bahwa Kagura sekarat setelah melawan Kamui. Sougo terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kalau itu adalah Kagura yang menjadi istrinya, luka-luka seperti itu hanya masalah kecil. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kamui meledakkan sebagian besar isi otak Kagura dan meninggalkannya di depan pintu rumah Gintoki.

Tentu saja saat ia sampai, ia hanya bisa melihat jasad istrinya yang sudah siap untuk dibakar. Sama seperti tubuh kakanya yang dilalap api. Kenapa mereka semua harus meninggalkannya?.

Ketika ia kembali ke rumah, ingatannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dingin. Hanya ada dirinya yang sekarang sedang memandangi foto Kagura di dalam baju China berwarna merah, dengan kulit putihnya yang tertimpa matahari.

 _Kagura? Untuk apa aku memikirkan arti kata itu?_

Sougo ikut tersenyum, membalas senyuman Kagura di dalam foto itu.

 _Aku tidak menikahi namamu._

" Kalau dipikir-pikir kau tidak pernah menyambutku pulang. Apakah kalau saat itu aku segera pulang kau akan akhirnya menyambutku?" tanya Sougo. Tidak ada jawaban. Orang bodoh mana yang menganggap kalau angin akan menjawab pertanyaan Sougo?.

Air mata Sougo mulai mengalir.

Suara hujan mengalahkan isakannya, seakan Kagura hanya ingin ia seorang yang mendengarkan rajukan Sougo hingga matahari kembali terbit.

.

 **Minna-sama fic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic milik ShaccanAndi21 dengan judul korban ff! Tolong baca fanficnya ^.^b bagus BANGET apalagi buat yang seneng ngeliat Hijikata dibully!**

 **Seperti biasa AKU SANGAT SENANG kalau ada yang bersedia mereview atau memberikan kritikan! *tiap jam aku checkin loh reviewnya AHAHAHAH!* #PLAAK!**


End file.
